¿Un simple juego?
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Una noche de estudio.... momentos de estrés... Y Luna tiene una grandiosa idea. ¿Será Luna la mentalizadora de tales planes? ¿O hay alguien más atrás de esto? Capítulo único.


Reto propuesto por _**La Pareja del Fénix**_, un lindo grupo que me altera más mis locas ideas.

* * *

**¿Un simple juego?**

* * *

El rasgar de la pluma era lo único que se escuchaba en medio de tanta quietud que reinaba en el salón. Claro que este era provocado sólo por los delicados movimientos que hacía Hermione sobre el pergamino. 

_Era realmente digno de admirarla: su cabello recogido en un moño, dos mechones rebeldes que no se dejaban atrapar, su expresión de concentración total y su mejilla... su suave mejilla. ¿Quién fuera su bendita mano para sentir aquella cercanía?_

-.... que son los restos de un planeta. La fuerza de Júpiter fue mayor, por ello existen esos fragmentos recorriendo alrededor del sol, tal como lo haría un planeta en su órbita y..... - Hermione se detuvo a propósito en su explicación. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

_Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese brillo en sus ojos castaños. La intriga la envolvía, y su empeño en saberlo todo provocará que se vea desafiante, valerosa, interesante...._

-Harry ¿Estás bien? -

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, luego con una mano se quitó los lentes y se restregó los ojos con la otra mano libre.

- Seguro que es el cansancio - comentó Ron mientras volvía a mirar por centésima vez la línea sobre las lunas de Plutón, un tema muy lejano del cual debían entregar un deber - Hemos estado media vida aquí metidos -

- No seas exagerado - replicó Hermione - Sin embargo creo que deberíamos seguir si queremos terminar la tarea. Ya nos falta poco -

- Si es que no nos da Navidad del 2000 antes - le replicó Ron fastidiado.

- ¿Apenas empezamos 1998 y ya piensas en la Navidad? - dijo Hermione sin despegar su atención de Harry.

- Del año 2000, que no se te olvide. - De pronto la expresión de aburrimiento del pelirrojo cambió drásticamente a una sombría - El 2000 depara muchos desastres. Veo en tu futuro que pasarás muchos tormentos con tus trillizos -

Hermione retrocedió espantada ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Y yo predigo que vas a sacar una T en tu investigación de Astronomía - le dio como respuesta.

Ron abrió la boca para responderle, sin embargo un movimiento brusco de Harry le detuvo.

- ¡Ya! ¡Párenle! ¿Es que nunca se cansan? - apenas pudo decir mientras dirigía sus lentes hacia su rostro.

Pero Hermione no se lo permitió.

- ¿Te sientes mal? Será mejor que te recuestes y descanses -

- Oh! Sí! Él sí descansará - comentó Ron con toda la intención de volver a discutir con su amiga - Y yo seré el Mago de los Sueños -

- ¡Ron, por favor! - le recriminó Hermione lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- Oye.. no te alteres - dijo Ron - Sólo trataba de poner menos tenso el ambiente. Apuesto a que con esto Harry se siente mejor. ¿No? -

Harry no contestó. Sus ojos tan verdes como intensos habían quedado fijos en la mano derecha de Hermione, en la cual ella sostenía sus lentes.

- Lo que yo pienso es que Harry sufre de un severo caso de_ cementis muscular _- dijo entonces la rubia, quien estaba oculta entre una pila de revistas de _El Quisquilloso_. Sus palabras fueron perfectamente entendibles a pesar seguir, como en la última media hora, mordisqueando la punta de su pluma, y jugueteando con sus dedos y su varita mágica.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. No era que Luna le cayera mal, la verdad lo que no creía soportar eran sus alocadas ideas, algunas simplemente increíbles y fuera de lugar.

- Harry no tiene nada de eso - le defendió Hermione.

- ..... una efectiva forma de curarte... - por lo que Hermione escuchó, Luna siguió su plática con el mismo entusiasmo que la propia Hermione había puesto para explicarle la clase a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Y cómo? - indagó la castaña arqueando una ceja, imaginando mentalmente cualquier idea, por extraña que a la joven Granger le pareciera, posiblemente para Lovegood sería lo más sensato de su existencia.

- Vamos a hacer el _Juego de la Botella - _dijo Luna con aquel tono ensoñador característico de ella.

- ¡¡No!! - objetó de inmediato Hermione. Harry y Ron se miraron totalmente extrañados ante la abrupta negativa de la castaña sin un fuerte motivo... aparentemente.

- No te pongas tan defensiva - recriminó Luna mirando con desdén a Hermione - Sólo es una simple actividad _mata-estrés _para _'Nuestro héroe'_ -

Desde el último acontecimiento de Harry, Luna había comenzado a llamarlo de esa forma. tal como le decía al pelirrojo _'Nuestro Rey'_. Adjetivos que en verdad molestaban a Hermione, no porque ella también quisiera un sobrenombre que aún no le han dado, sino por el posesivo que ella usaba con Harry.

Harry se ruborizó notablemente ante las palabras de Luna, sintiéndose muy incómodo porque esas dos palabras seguramente le traían recuerdos no gratos y apenas asimilados.

- No creo ser héroe sólo por salvar mi propia vida - le dio como respuesta.

- Y de paso salvas la vida de Ron, y la mía, y la de Ginny, y también la de Fred, George, Dumbledore.... - la rubia se fue de largo con algunos nombres. Harry buscaba inconscientemente un reloj, para imaginar la hora en que ella se callaría. Hermione frunció más el entrecejo, quizá esperando escuchar el momento en que Luna la mencionaría, o era porque a veces la rubia sí le sacaba de casillas.

- Hemos captado la idea, no? - le interrumpió Ron interponiéndose entre Luna y Hermione, por si a la última le daban ganas de aplicar el hechizo silenciador. - Y bien... Cuéntanos más de esa actividad _mata-estrés _que mencionas -

A Luna los ojos le brillaron intensamente y se abrieron más de la emoción que la inundaba.

- Acaba de salir en el último número de _El Quisquilloso_ Bueno, la edición saldrá para el público la siguiente semana, pero mi padre ya me ha enviado una copia. Se llama _'El juego de la botella'_ -

A Hermione le dio un salto el corazón. ¿Luna queriendo jugar con Harry a _'eso'_? ¿Qué traía entre manos la rubia? Por unos instantes Hermione quedó paralizada, sin poder escuchar perfectamente las palabras de Luna.

- .... girando y entonces al detenerse apuntará la boca de la botella en una persona, a la cual desafiaremos -

- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Desafíos! - comentó Harry sarcástico - ¡Qué difícil me será! Luego del basilisco, Snape, la acromántula, Snape, los dementores, Snape, el colacuerno húngaro, Snape, el laberinto, Snape, Umbrigde, Snape... ¿Qué podría ser desafío? ¿Cantarle canciones de cuna a Snape? -

Ron soltó una risita. Hermione sonrió complacida al ver la notable negativa de Harry en participar en el juego.

- ¿A qué temes? - preguntó Luna - Pensé que los de tu casa se caracterizaban por el valor, pero parece que eso es apariencia -

- Y yo pensé que los de tu casa se caracterizaban por la inteligencia, pero el juego que propones es bobo - dijo Hermione antes de que Harry abriera la boca para responder.

- No es un juego bobo - defendió Luna con lealtad - Es una práctica muy interesante, está detallada en la revista de mi padre -

Los dos chicos presentes estaban totalmente convencidos que ese argumento sólo fundamentó más los de Hermione.

- Y bueno.... - dijo Ron - ¿Qué clase de desafíos hay? -

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato ante las palabras de Ron, Harry atinó a mirar a una imaginaria imagen de la pared.

- ¡Oh! De todo. - dijo Luna con aquel tono ensoñador, como si estuviese en el Séptimo Paraíso - El infinito es el límite -

Ron miró a Harry, quien no había cambiado mucho ese semblante de cansado. La sonrisa en el pecoso rostro del pelirrojo estaban diciendo a gritos: _'anda, vamos, di que sí, sólo un ratito, si te aburres paramos, no te acobardes...'_

Hermione estaba casi con un pie fuera de la habitación. La respuesta de Harry era decisiva para que ella se marchara o quedara.

- Está bien -

Y Hermione se quedó.

No puede ser que el juego se lleve de la misma forma que los muggles, Luna y su padre no tienen cómo enterarse de ello, podrán ser alocados, demasiados imaginativos e incluso rayar en lo irreal, sin embargo no existía forma de que sepan las tonteras que hacen los típicos muggles adolescentes cuando juegan a la botella.

¿Besarse así porque sí?

Demasiado era que Luna le tratara de _'Héroe'_, más desagradable era que incluyera en el posesivo la opción de que es _parte de _ella, y peor compartirlo con quien sabe _cuántas _más.

- ... sacar una botella? -

Hermione se concentró totalmente en el ambiente. No era recomendable que ella siguiera perdiendo una sola sílaba de la conversación entre Luna y Ron.

- Es lo que he estado haciendo en la última hora - la rubia entonó orgullosa de sí misma cada sílaba - Aquí tienes nuestra botella -

Y entonces mostró un pedazo de cartulina enrollada en sí misma.

Hermione hizo lo posible (y humanamente imposible) para contenerse la risa. Mejor le salían a ella los guantes para los elfos.

Ron, más descarado como siempre, soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aparecían por sus ojos. Luna, sin embargo, no pareció ofenderse de la risa del pelirrojo.

- Es que le faltan los toques finales - se justificó ella y con su varita hizo un par de círculos sobre la cartulina, la misma que se alargó un poco, la parte inferior se adelgazó tan rápido que parecía que veían una cinta de video acelerada. La botella tomó la misma forma que las que servían en Las Tres Escobas, repletas de cerveza de mantequilla.

Las risas de Ron cesaron de inmediato. Era contundente que Luna no estaba en Ravenclaw por sus lindos ojos grises.

Hermione miró con reproche a la botella, como si aquel objeto fuera el culpable de una agonía en ella.

- Bien, sentémonos - declaró Luna tan feliz como Dobby cuando le regalaban nuevos calcetines disparejos.

- ¿Y cómo nos ponemos? ¿Hay alguna forma específica? - indagó Ron que parecía haberse contagiado del entusiasmo de Luna.

La rubia lo pensó unos segundos, luego sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

- Tú entre Hermione y yo, Harry también -

Oh, oh... ya se estaban acomodando. Mal signo. Hermione prácticamente escuchaba una voz no identificada que decía _'Harry, besa a Luna'_

Al instante comenzó a buscar mentalmente algo que le ayudara en estos casos: El giratiempo sólo retardaría el suceso, la poción multijugos demora mucho en realizarse, además necesitaría arrancarle un cabello a Luna y con la simple idea de que Harry una sus labios a los de ella provocaría que a Luna no le quede ni un solo cabello dorado......

- Hermione... ¿Vas a jugar o no? -

La castaña reaccionó al instante. Se reprochó por distraerse, pero no fue difícil para saber la situación. Luna le había preguntado si entraba al juego, con un notable tono de _'A menos que tengas miedo....'_

Ella se sentó entre Ron y Harry sin decir palabra alguna. La firmeza de su mirada denotaba claramente que entraba al dichoso juego por curiosidad de lo que iba a acontecer, claro que con un semblante de que a cualquier signo raro disparará su discurso de reproche.

- Bien, como el juego fue mi idea... yo comienzo -

Luna giró la botella con cierta brusquedad. Al principio los giros fueron rápidos y era difícil ver en dónde apuntaba. Incluso Ron tuvo que hacerse atrás para no toparla.

Y se detuvo en Harry.

_Verdad, verdad, verdad..._

- ¿Verdad o reto? -

_Verdad, verdad, verdad..._

Harry miró brevemente Ron, luego le dirigió otra fugaz mirada a Hermione.

_Verdad, verdad, verdad..._

- Verdad -

Hermione le hubiese besado en esos instantes.

- Está bien - dijo Luna notablemente decepcionada, luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa antes de preguntarle con sutileza - ¿Estás enamorado actualmente? -

La mente de Hermione no produjo ni siquiera el mínimo choque eléctrico en espera de la respuesta de Harry.

- Sí - contestó rápidamente.

La emoción invadió más a Luna.

- ¿De quién? - quiso saber apoyándose en sus manos y acercándose más a Harry.

- Es una sola pregunta, una sola respuesta - le cortó Harry sintiendo que la sangre hirviendo le circulaba por el rostro.

- Debo consultar _El Quisquilloso _- aseguró Luna.

- Así es el juego que haremos - dijo Harry y miró a Ron buscando un apoyo.

- Sí, sí... mejor así. Eso nos obligará a pensar bien nuestras preguntas -

Luna dejó a un lado la revista, con un notable semblante de que le habían negado un capricho.

Harry giró la botella, con mayor cuidado que Luna, por lo que la botella tardó menos en detenerse... en Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Verdad o reto? -

- Verdad - dijo Ronald con notable voz quebradiza.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron en conjunto.

- Veamos... - murmuró Harry notablemente más despierto y activo que hace cinco minutos - ¿Con quien soñabas la otra noche? Cuando suspirabas y te agitabas en la cama -

Harry finalizó la pregunta más rápido que Ron en contestar.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se volvieron rosa intenso. De seguro que a su profesora de Adivinación le encantaría aquella tonalidad y la combinaría con su juego de tazas.

- Con una chica que va en Hogwarts... Era nuestra primera cita y todo había salido bien -

- Nombre - le cortó Harry.

- Ah! No! Nunca dijiste que debía decir su nombre. Esa es **otra** pregunta -

- Hice bien mi pregunta, tú te fuiste por... -

- Ya, paren!! - dijo Luna notablemente fastidiada - Ya se parecen a Hermione y Ron. Claro que Harry sería Hermione, lo cual no es difícil.... _con lo mucho que se parecen _-

Luna tosió un par de veces ahogando las palabras de Ron, y le indicó con señas que era su turno de girar la botella.

La cual cayó en Harry.

_Verdad, verdad, verdad..._

- ¿Verdad o reto? - la mirada que mostraba Ron en esos momentos declaraba que daba lo mismo lo que eligiera Harry. Simplemente se las cobraría por la pregunta demasiado íntima.

_Verdad, verdad, verdad..._

- Reto - Por la forma en que Harry contestó parecía que era él el que desafiaba.

_Oh! No!_

Hermione sentía que el corazón quería escapar de su pecho, tomando como ruta su garganta y salir por su boca. ¿Por qué Ron no quitaba esa odiosa mirada de _'Me la vas a pagar'_

- Besa apasionadamente a la chica que está a tu lado -

Ron tuvo que hacerlo!

Hermione no sabía si cerrar los ojos para evitar ver cómo Harry besaba _apasionadamente_ a Luna, o salir del salón para no traumatizarse de por vida. Suficiente había sido imaginar (y de paso auto-torturarse) la forma inocente en que Harry le había entregado sus labios a una indigna manguera viviente de Ravenclaw.

Y ahora.... se repetía la historia con otra integrante de la misma casa.

¿Era el destino de Harry besar a chicas de Ravenclaw? ¿Por qué demonios no dejó que el Sombrero Seleccionador la dejara ahí?

- Y si... ella no quiere - Hermione escuchó a Harry murmurar, entonces ella clavó brevemente su mirada en Luna quien fruncía el entrecejo con notable expectativa.

- Pues qué malo! Nadie la obligó a quedarse ¿O sí? -

_¡¡Te odio, Ron!!_

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Iba a suceder. ¡¡Harry iba a besar a Luna!! Y todo por culpa del estúpido Ron y su estúpida forma de vengarse de una tonta pregunta.

Sintió que Harry se movía, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Apenas sintiera que Harry tocara a Luna ella saldría corriendo del salón. Bonita forma de acabar haciendo deberes de Astronomía.

Y las manos de Harry se posaron en sus mejillas.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo sucedido. No escuchó las risas de Ron, ni el gritito de emoción de Luna, tampoco sintió latir más su corazón, menos que su cuerpo respiraba. Harry se apoderó de su aliento, alma y sentimientos.

Se apoderó de su boca.

Una mano de Harry se deslizó a la parte posterior de la nuca llena de rizos castaños, y hundió sus dedos entre los cabellos. La otra mano descendía lenta y tiernamente por el brazo de Hermione.

Segundos después Hermione sintió que el rostro de Harry se alejaba. Apenas había comenzado a extrañar sus labios cuando Harry descendió nuevamente sobre ella y le brindó un suave beso, como si se disculpara con ello por su atrevimiento.

Ron y Luna chocaban las manos, en señal de triunfo. El rostro de Harry ya no lucía cansado, sino despierto, agitado y ruborizado.

Esto fue demasiado para la mente de Hermione. Era como lanzarse al vacío, en espera de la muerte, y caer en un suave y reconfortante colchón con sábanas de seda. Era esperar la tristeza y recibir agua de la fuente de la felicidad.

Pero todo fue por un desafío. Sino... él jamás se hubiera atrevido, ni siquiera lo habría tomado en cuenta.

El colchón se volvió espinas y el agua amarga.

Hermione se levantó de su sitio, con los ojos brillantes y las facciones entristecidas. Con las fuerzas que pudo cruzó la sala y corrió hasta la puerta.

Quería encerrarse en su habitación, echarse a la cama, mañana despertar y creer que todo fue un extraño sueño que comenzó con agonía, se desarrolló con felicidad y terminó en una mini-tragedia.

Obviamente no había contado con que Harry fuera detrás de ella y la detuviera abruptamente.

Hermione aguantó las lágrimas.

Seguramente Harry se disculpará por lo que hizo, que no debió hacerle caso a Ron... blah, blah, blah..... Ella conocía demasiado a Harry.

Harry, sin embargo, acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar, y luego volvió a besarla con calma, sin prisa ni presiones ante la mirada de otros (así sea su mejor amigo y su media naranja)

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos cerrados de Hermione. Harry se sobresaltó al sentirlas y estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero sintió los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello diciéndole de silenciosa forma que no se atreva a romper el beso.

Sin embargo el aire era vital para respirar. Por lo que, luego de saciarse de la esencia que desprendían los labios del otro, se miraron por unos instantes sin intercambiar alguna palabra.

Harry le sonrió y se regresó a la habitación en la que estaban Luna y Ron.

_¿Y todo eso.... qué fue?_

Ah, no! Harry James Potter debe aprender que lo que nunca puede hacer es dejar a Hermione envuelta en dudas y confusiones.

Hermione regresó sus pasos hasta la sala que habían usado para estudiar y jugar. Estuvo a punto de entrar abruptamente pero las risitas ahogadas de Luna y las voces de Harry y Ron la detuvieron.

- Ya, Luna... Sigue riéndote así y despertarás a todo el colegio -

- ¿No se dieron cuenta? Hermione creía que Harry iba a besarme a mí -

- Ya, claro! Y yo lo descuartizaba antes que ella saltara sobre ti, Luna -

- Ya cállense y no me arruinen la mejor noche de mi vida - les pidió Harry.

- Entonces... ¿Le pediste que salieran para Hogsmeade el próximo mes? Mira que coincide divinamente con un Sábado 14 de Febrero y podrían ir a... -

- No le pedí nada, Ron -

- ¿¿¡¡Qué!!?? - se escandalizó el pelirrojo. Incluso Luna dejó de reírse.

- Fui a aclarar que no la besé sólo porque tú me retaste -

- Oh! Claro! Potter inocente!! - Ron ironizó - Hermione debe conocer más al chico que maquina esos planes que existe en ti -

- Muchas gracias, Ron - dijo Harry tan feliz como si le hubiesen dicho que jugará en las ligas mayores de Gran Bretaña - Es lo que quieres oír, no? Te lo agradezco enormemente -

- Oh, sí, estoy satisfecho con esa declaración. -

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - dijo Luna en un aparente tono de niña resentida - Mira que tuve que hacer esas investigaciones de la botella en el mundo muggle, y la verdad sí que son extraños. Aparte de jugar y para envasar bebidas también meten barcos pequeños adentro. ¿Lo sabían? -

- ¿En serio? - exclamó Ron extrañado - ¿Y cómo lo hacen? Ellos no pueden hacer el hechizo reductor -

Harry soltó una carcajada, la primera que se le había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Sólo atinó a decir _'Gracias a los dos, les debo mi vida'_

- Exagerado - respondió Ron.

- Deberías aprender - dijo Luna.

Ron pareció no hacerle caso.

- Y bien... ¿Qué planea la mente del Gran Potter para pedirle a su único amor que salgan juntos en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade? -

- Déjame inspirarme pensando en Hermione - respondió Harry - ¿Qué les parece el siguiente plan? Mañana, en el desayuno, cuando Hermione...

La joven Granger se alejó al instante del salón.

Si era una sorpresa no sería justo para Harry el que ella se enterara antes de tiempo.

Ella se dirigió hacia su habitación deslizando el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, por si acaso existían lágrimas que secar. Se alegró de que no fuera así.

- Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero Ron tiene razón. Debo conocer más a este Harry -

**Fin!!**

Con cariño, Hikari Takaishi Y.


End file.
